Cheese Buffet
Cheese for Everyone! "Timmy enter the TV world when he touched his dad's science device." That was what was scrawled on the piece of toilet paper that Davy Gunfish was examining. "Not a damn clue as to what this means." he said. He walked out of the Funny Farm's bathroom and into the main hall where the crazies were. Davy walked up to one that was rubbing himself against a window. "Why are you doing that?" he asked. To which the crazy replied, "MY WIFE LEFT ME FOR SOUP!" "What's your name?" "David, David McMartin, I'm the son of Soup King, I mean Jack Sparrow." "I think you're perfect for this job." "What job?" "I need somebody to help me find the meaning of this note." "I'll do it as long as I get soup." "Fine by me." And after that day Davy and David we're always together, searching for the meaning of this suspicious note..... The Journey Begins Davy was walking along the crowded streets of Tortuga with David when a man approached them. "Looking for a ship?" he asked, "Got a real nice one in the docks, I'll give it to you for free if you do me a favor." "What did you have in mind?" Davy asked. "ARE WE GOING TO THE SOUP GOD FOR VENGEANCE?" David screamed. The man then ran off screaming, "YOU NEED TO KILL THIS FISH FOR ME, BUT GET THAT MAN AWAY FROM ME!" "A fish huh? Seems easy." Davy thought. Yes he THOUGHT that, but he was later proven wrong. They walked up to the ship, a nice 'Stralsund' Mastercraft Frigate. "That old man knows his ships." Davy said to himself. Davy set sail with his new crew, while David was below deck searching for soup. The Fish They had sailed for hours before they got sight of the fish. When they did manage to see it, though, it was huge. It appeared off the port side of the ship, it stuck its serpent head over the ship and observed the crew. That's when it opened its mouth, ready to eat everybody on the ship. "I would simply like to talk to you." said the fish. Everybody on board was startled. Well, except for David. He jumped onto the fish, then started screaming for soup. "What is it that you want?" asked Davy. "I need a little help with a stomach problem." replied the fish. "How can we help?" "Well, I need you to fire one of your cannons into it, hopefully that will get rid of the things in my stomach." Davy did as it asked, and ordered one of the deck cannons to fire at the stomach. The cannonball hit it, and the fish spat out two people. One was the old man from Tortuga, except he was half eaten. It wasn't the fish who ate him, though, it was a crazy old hermit who lived inside of the fish. "Thank God, I'm finally free from these evil people inside of me!" said the fish. "Thank you for helping me!" the fish shouted before it went back underwater. David realized that he was still on the fish, and swam back up to the ship. "He never gave me any soup." Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO